


Anniversary

by Raevehn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, POV Heero Yuy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Duo and Heero's anniversary is coming up. While Heero is away on a short mission, Duo plans his gift. Meanwhile, Heero is surely up to something. POV chapters.
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Two Days - Duo POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at broadening my writing skills. I'm very comfortable with writing the inner thoughts of characters but actual content I'm a little less comfortable with everything else. This is going to be a fun challenge for me. I know how I want this to end and it all started with me actually writing about the gift.

**Anniversary** _  
_ _Two Days - Duo's POV_

It was early – for me – when I woke up that morning. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, I reached out for Heero to pull him closer to me. Sighing as I turn up empty handed I crack open an eye to confirm what I didn’t feel. Heero had already gotten out of bed for the day to head off to work. A top his pillow, there was a piece of paper with his precise handwriting on it.

Still mostly asleep I sat up in our bed and stretched my arms high above my head. Rubbing the last of the sleepiness out of my eyes, I picked up the note left by my precious.

_‘Good morning Koi, I didn’t want to wake you before I left. I will be back tomorrow night in time for our anniversary. I’ll miss you while I’m away. – Heero. Ps: I turned on the coffee pot’s timer so you would have coffee when you got up.’_

As the smell fresh coffee began to waft up from the kitchen, I glanced at the clock to see what time it was; besides too bright. Seeing that it read 8:30 am, I knew that Heero had timed everything perfectly. He knew that, despite my desire to sleep in during vacation, I would still be up by now. Our schedules with the Preventer’s occasionally didn’t sync up, but for the most part Lady Une did ensure we would keep as close to the same schedule as possible; this week having been the first exception in a while.

Thankfully, despite our schedules not syncing up this week, it was more because Une needed Heero to go to a new training base and oversee some training of new recruits. While I wasn’t excited that Heero would be gone for a bit just before our anniversary, it did give me more time to work on your gift.

* * *

Finally caving in to the smell of fresh coffee, I got out of bed, wrapped myself up in my big fluffy robe – hey, they’re not just for women – slippers and headed downstairs. Grabbing a notepad and pen from the office downstairs on my way by, I trudged into the kitchen to silence the song of the siren. Smirking, I noticed that not only had Heero set the coffee on a timer for me, he had already set out my favorite weekend mug; really it was a bowl with a handle. He thought it was ridiculous, but it was the only way I could get up early on a weekend and deal with the fact that my partner was an early riser.

Coffee obtained, I moved down into our lowered living room and sat down at the coffee table on my favorite lazy chair – the beanbag. Heero hated it, I loved it. I’ll get him to see the benefits of the beanbag one of these days. But for now I needed to start on his anniversary gift.

Squirming around in the chair listening to the beans shift around against each other and the fabric to get comfortable, I took a careful sip of my hot drink. “Heero Yuy, you are a complicated man,” I mused aloud.

Honestly, I had no clue what I was going to do for Heero. We already had a nice dinner planned and we had taken a week off from work to enjoy or anniversary. I knew that whatever I did it had to be special. Heero had never been much of a material person, instead preferring the more meaningful gifts. Which was honestly fine by me; especially having been raised an orphan. Neither of us saw the point in celebrating holidays, birthdays, or any other gift giving day really. We did cave to Quatre’s requests to get together every winter holiday season with the other pilots and some of our close friends; under agreement that there would be no gift giving.

Sighing, I sat down my coffee and flipped open the notepad. Across the top I wrote ‘gift ideas’ and underlined it. Seriously, what does one get someone who doesn’t do material things?

I, it sounds weird that I’m even putting this much thought into the anniversary gift. But we’d been happily dating for two years now, living together for most of it. I thought about reaching out to the others but, Trowa had managed to convince Quatre to take some time away from his company for a little vacation and wouldn’t be back until after next week. As for Wufei, that’s funny; there was no way I was asking him his opinion on this. No offense to 05, but he was harder to crack than Heero was!

Sure, the pilots weren’t my only friends; but when the other friends consisted of my fellow Preventers, Relena and her partner Dorothy? Yeah, I’m not bugging any of them either; no offense to the princess and all, but I don’t need her input.

I mean, it is weird asking an ex for help on what to get someone for an anniversary gift; even if Heero and Relena had broken up peacefully. Sighing, I sat down the pad of paper and stared at it while I finished my coffee; hoping the dark brew would inspire something.

* * *

It’s been hours and I still have a mostly blank notepad. I’ve tried everything I could think of to get inspiration; so much for shower thoughts being a thing. Well, okay that’s not completely true. I had shower thoughts that involved him, but no gift ideas. Smirking at the memory of my shower, I finished detangling my hair and began the process of braiding the mass.

Wandering back down into the kitchen, I decide that it’s time for lunch. Pulling out the leftovers from last night’s dinner, pizza, I head back into the living room. Plopping back down into my beloved beanbag chair, I pull the notepad back over and nibble at my cold pizza. I only have so much time before you come home and our vacation starts. I think over everything we’ve done over the last two years to see if I could think of anything, even material, I could get you. I kept coming up empty handed though; we were both guilty of just buying what we needed when we needed it.

Glancing at the time, I gave myself an ultimatum. If I hadn’t thought of something by dinner time I would have to reach out and bother someone for help. This still gave me a couple of hours.

In the meantime, I might as well and do something productive and start packing out bags for the week ahead of us.


	2. Two Days - Heero POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero is away for two days before their anniversary on a mission. This mission is quite what Duo, who is at home, thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and for that I apologize. It will be worth it. I promise!

**Anniversary** _  
Two Days - Heero's POV_

It’s early when I wake up, but this is normal for me. You were never much of an early riser. I never complained; it gave me time to observe you as you slept. You slept the way you lived, wildly; your hair a mess all over the bed, most of the blankets pulled to your side, yet somehow you looked so peaceful in your sleep.

I’ve heard others say you have angelic features and they’re quite right, you do. However, I’ve learned enough over the years to never call my _Shinigami_ angelic; you were fierce in everything you did. Smiling softly – something you taught me how to do – I brushed your bangs to the side so I could plant a soft kiss on your forehead. It would be hours still before you woke up and I had a mission to go on.

My precious Duo, you accept everything at face value and gave me nothing more than a pout when I told you I had to work the weekend before our anniversary; maybe the wars still have some hold on us after all this time. I admit I was surprised that you didn’t push back at this mission – but I’m glad you didn’t. Just as you are the man ‘who never tells a lie’, I have become a man with little secrets between us.

Looking over at the clock I sigh, I really needed to get up and going if this “mission” was going to go off without a hitch. Pressing another soft kiss to your temple, I get out of bed and pad softly to the master bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Setting my duffle bag down next to the bed, I pull a small notepad from the nightstand drawer and write you a brief note.

_‘Good morning Koi, I didn’t want to wake you before I left. I will be back tomorrow night in time for our anniversary. I’ll miss you while I’m away. – Heero. Ps: I turned on the coffee pot’s timer so you would have coffee when you got up.’_

Placing it down on my pillow, I press one last kiss to your cheek before I leave; you never stirred beyond snuggling further down into the blankets. Grabbing my duffle bag from the floor, I quietly made my way out of our room and downstairs to the dining room. Setting my bag by the door I went about my usual morning routine.

While waiting for my tea to steep, I went about setting up the coffee pot to start brewing around the time you would wake up. Really my precious _koi_ , you have Relena to thank for this; she taught me in our brief time together as a couple what it meant to do small trivial things for the other person. I made a mental note to check in with her and thank her again for sending us your way too large coffee cup. Honestly, maybe I should instead ask her to stop sending them. Glancing into the cupboard where we kept the cups-that-were-actually-bowls, I sighed; there were more of these bowl-cup-things than we actually had bowls; in fact one from every place she visited that she could find one.

Quietly, I shuffled the mugs around until I could find your absolute favorite one – black with little bats painted on it. You said it reminded you of Deathscythe and just had to have it; it all went downhill from there as the collection just kept growing. Setting it next to the coffee pot, I turned to my tea as it had finished steeping. Taking the tea and an apple from the fruit bowl on our counter, I moved into the dining room and sat down to enjoy my breakfast.

Washing and placing my tea cup back in the cupboard dedicated to my tea, much smaller than the one for coffee, I pulled my Preventers jacket on and headed out to my car. Turning the car and headlights on I pulled out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction of work.

* * *

Once I had been on the road for a little while, I activated the hands free calling and called Wufei – the only other pilot up at this hour of the day.

“Are you ready,” I asked, fully knowing the answer. The man was always ready early and by his standards I was probably late. The only response I got was an indignant snort. Smirking because really, why did I even ask? Duo had clearly changed me in some ways, such as using my words more often and not just grunting.

“Be there in five,” and with that I disconnected the call and kept heading towards Wufei’s apartment.

* * *

Silence was never uncomfortable between Wufei and I; in fact our comfort with silence is probably why we got along. This early in the morning there was no need for talk, especially since Wufei knew what I was planning.

As we headed back out on the road we made one last stop; Pilots 03 and 04 were also part of this mission of sorts. We had already discussed over stories and went over them with Lady Une; Trowa and Quatre were going to be on a two week vacation, which was the truth; I was headed to oversee some training of new trainees at a new base that opened up, which was a task I needed to do but it was actually just looking over curriculum and that had already been turned into Lady Une. As for Wufei, well we weren’t too worried about him as he would be the last person Duo would try to reach out to for anything that wasn’t an emergency. This isn’t to say that the two didn’t get along; Duo had just learned what he could bug 05 about and survive.

Pulling up to another apartment a short time later, a half-awake Quatre slid into the back of my car followed by Trowa; the blonde CEO having just arrived back on Earth hours earlier. I offered a soft smile to Trowa, I understood what he felt towards Quatre; I felt it for my _koi_ , my _Shinigami_.

By this time the early rays of the sun started to show over the horizon and I began navigating my way to the cabin I had rented for our anniversary; the butterflies waking up the closer we got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... this chapter was hard. It's hard to not give away whatever it is that Heero is doing.


	3. Final Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys put the finishing touches on their anniversary gifts and are reunited early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest of chapters because I wanted to do a back and forth thing.

**Anniversary** _  
Final Touches - Heero's POV_

It was early afternoon when we reached the cabin and it looks like our other help was already there. Relena was standing off to one side looking annoyed and talking into her phone. Standing in front of the cabin was her girlfriend Dorothy, glaring at us.

Getting out of the car, I tossed the keys to the cabin to Trowa and made my way instead over towards Relena.

“No, it has to be perfect! This is their special day _and you will not ruin it_ ,” the girl was saying as I drew near. With a huff she hung up and the call and turned to me, “Can you believe it? He thought he should be here!” Ah, Zechs. She was right though, it was out special day and I didn’t want anything to ruin it.

“Thank you.”

With a satisfied smile she pulled me in for a hug, “Don’t worry. Everything will be perfect for you two. Just leave it to me!”

I nodded and we headed inside to assess what needed to be done in order for the mission to go off without a hitch. I smiled as Relena went about the place making comments and giving instructions, she was in her element.

“Perfect isn’t she? Too bad the Perfect Solider wasn’t good enough for her,” a voice sneered from beside me. I glanced over at Dorothy and noted that she was smiling and there was no malice in her voice, and nodded in return. Satisfied, Dorothy stalked off to find her next victim – Quatre by the looks of it.

* * *

_Duo’s POV_

Sighing I moved back into the living room and stared at the notepad; still blank. Just as I was grabbing my phone from my pocket, the vid-screen started blinking with an incoming call. I headed over to the table and accepted that call, moving into the kitchen as I did so. “Hey Hee-“

“Duo!”

Well, that teaches me for not looking before answering. “Hilde! Long time no see!”

Abandoning my task of find dinner, I moved back into the dining room and plopped down in front of the screen. I missed Hilde; she still lived up in the colonies running her scrap yard, but was probably exactly who I needed right now!

Having exchanged pleasantries and chatting briefly, I noticed Hilde was looking at me weird, “What’s on your mind Duo? You’re never this quiet when we chat.”

“You caught me! I’m distracted,” I said giving her my signature goofy grin. “Hopefully you can help me with my problem though.”

Hilde only rolled her eyes while grinning and motioned for me to continue.

“Well, it’s our anniversary next week and I don’t know what to do for Heero,” I explained. I told her about our plans – spending the week away from everyone in a cabin enjoying us time and a firm promise, in writing, from Une that she wouldn’t bother us. The next hour ended up with us bouncing ideas off each other before we landed on a letter. It was personal and would mean more to Heero than anything I could have bought him.

Signing off, I grabbed the notepad and took it to the kitchen with me so I could start the letter while I made myself dinner. As I ate, I jotted down words that made my heart swell when I thought of him, memories that were very profound for me that I’ve never talked to him about; essentially I just poured my heart out.

* * *

_ Heero POV _

At Relena’s insistence, I mostly stayed out of her way, she knew what my limits were. I didn’t want this surprise to be too big; neither Duo or I would enjoy that. My other caveat was no one was allowed near the master bedroom. I would be taking care of that and I didn’t need my friends, or Dorothy, helping.

Nodding with satisfaction at the bedroom, I left and closed the door behind me. Giving everyone the “Perfect Solider Glare” as a warning I headed towards the kitchen in search of something to eat. I found Quatre in the kitchen just finishing up a salad while Trowa plated some grilled chicken for everyone. Whenever Quatre was around Relena it always seemed we ate healthier, I think it was his way of making sure we did occasionally eat healthy. As I stepped aside to let the two pilots by to set the table, I checked the fridge to make sure everything there was perfect.

I noted that there were three special bottles in there instead of the two I ordered; moving one aside I caught that there was a note in Noin’s handwriting on one. Ah, that explained. Smiling softly at the amount of “Duo Snacks” in the fridge pleased me. This weekend would be perfect.

I headed back into the dining room and joined the others at the table and listened to their excited chatter about tomorrow. I saw Wufei eyeing me through the meal and silently conveyed I was fine, just nervous and excited. Some old tricks die hard; such as us five pilots driving everyone nuts with our ability to have full silent conversations with each other.

There was a discreet cough and I looked up and smiled sheepishly at Relena. I hadn’t realized that everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer.

“I’m fine, sorry. What was the question?”

* * *

_Duo’s POV_

I had stayed up late writing out my feelings for Heero. I was glad Hilde called when she did; I didn’t know who I would have gone to with this problem. The time difference between us and her job usually left me at her mercy for contacting me when she was available. There are a few days a year set aside where we catch up and I don’t have to worry about interrupting her.

Stretching, I headed off for a shower. Heero would be home tonight and I was looking forward to it. Tucking my hair up into a shower cap – Hey, don’t give me that look. It takes forever to dry this hair, it doesn’t get washed daily – I stepped into the warm shower. Letting the water relax the muscles in my neck, sore from bending over and writing all evening, I thought about Heero. Despite the stirrings I felt in my groin, I pushed all of those thoughts aside for now; I wanted to save my energy for when he was home.

As the water started to turn cold, I frowned and grabbed my body wash and cleaned myself up before stepping out of the shower. Toweling myself off, I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt; checking myself out in the mirror I grinned – this was one of Heero’s favorite shirts on me with how snug it was.

I headed downstairs and ducked into the office to boot up my computer before heading to the kitchen to get my coffee started. While the coffee brewed I reviewed the letter I had written and made some notes and edits on it; heading back into the office once the coffee was ready. Sitting down at my computer I began to type:

**It had only taken a glance for me…**

* * *

  
_Heero’s POV_

I sighed and looked around the cabin. We had finished setting things up, which really didn’t take long since I didn’t want anything over the top. Glancing around at everyone else I felt lost; everyone had someone special there with them tonight. Well, we were unsure about Wufei as he hid his secrets well, but even I noticed the faint smile grace his lips after glancing at his phone once. Shaking off the nerves, I allowed myself to fully capture the cabin and what we had done.

We had rearranged the furniture so that there was a plush rug in front of the fire with a couch and low table just in front of it. Off to the side I noticed two rather nice leather beanbag chairs that definitely didn’t come with the cabin; I would have to inquire with the others on where they came from. On the mantel sat a tea set and – I glared at Relena – a new large coffee bowl. In the kitchen hidden around the corner so as to not easily been seen was some stemware on a tray. What can I say; I wanted to toast my love of two years in front of our friends.

Thankfully the cabin had some extra rooms for us to crash in the night before so I didn’t have to disturb the master bedroom. I made a mental check of that room and knew it was perfect; no one dared to go near it after I warned them.

The only thing missing was Duo. Turning to look at my friends, who were staring at me expectantly I nodded. We had finished early which meant I could surprise Duo early. Tomorrow was our anniversary, nothing like a midnight surprise. Pulling out my phone I smiled and texted Duo:

‘ _Koi, we finished the training early and I’ll be home early afternoon.’_

“I’m ready,” I mused aloud as I ran my hand through my hair.

Everyone beamed at me and Relena pulled me into a hug only to be joined by a beaming Quatre moments later. As they let go, I pulled Relena back into a brief hug. “Thank you.” Stepping back from the girl, every discussed what their plans for the day were going to be while I drove home to get Duo and bring him back. It would be late when we got back and I had driven the other pilots here; probably not my smartest plan.

Dorothy announced that they had a cabin not far from here where they could spend the day until they received notice it was time to head back. With a nod of agreement, I tossed the keys to Wufei, trusting him the most out of this excitable bunch at this point, and headed to my car for the drive home.

* * *

_Duo’s POV_

I had made it a little way into retyping the letter with minimal distraction when my phone dinged. Glancing over at it I smiled seeing Heero’s name on the screen. Accessing the message I had a moment of panic, Heero was on his way home early! I wasn’t ready with his gift and needed to get done as soon as I could and tuck it away in my bag until tomorrow.

‘ _I miss you, fly home to me my Winged Pilot.’_ Clicking send I smiled, as much of a surprise as it was that Heero was coming home early, I was more than eager to see him again so soon. Normally these overnight trips didn’t bother me or make me feel lonely, but it was our anniversary and I wanted him now.

 _‘In more ways than one_ ,’ I thought to myself as I shifted in my chair and focused on getting this letter done.

It was about lunch time when I heard a familiar car pull into the driveway. I smiled and finished tucking the envelope into my bag where it wouldn’t get squished or forgotten. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror in the entry way, I chuckled and pulled my slippers on to greet my love.

* * *

_Heero’s POV_

It was about noon when I pulled into our driveway, a little earlier than I planned but my heart missed him and I flew – safely – home to my love. Shutting off the car and grabbing my duffle bag from the trunk I headed up towards the house and smiled. Leaning against the doorframe was my _koi_ \- my wonderful, perfect and heavenly _Shinigami_.

Quickening my pace up to the house, I took the few stairs two at a time; I needed him - the emotions that have been coiled up within the last few weeks while planning everything coming to a head. I dropped my bag at my feet as I pulled Duo into my arms and nuzzled his ear.

“Mine,” I growled lightly. I heard and felt his chuckle as he hugged me back just as fiercely as I was hugging him. Moments later I felt Duo pull back a little and I let go of him so I could stare in his eyes.

“Welcome home _koi_ ,” he said leaning up slightly to brush his lips across mine. I picked up my bag and followed my braided beauty into the house. As we entered, he took my jacket and duffle bag so I could remove my work boots. Setting the boots aside, I noticed out usual luggage sitting against the opposite wall and raised an eye brow.

“I needed to keep busy on my day off and packed yesterday so we could leave first thing,” Duo responded with the most beautiful light pink blush gracing his cheeks. It wasn’t unusual for the man to blush, but it wasn’t common either. I enjoyed being the cause of his blushing.

“Thank you _koi_ ,” I said gathering him into my arms again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “We can actually get into the cabin tonight if you want to go early. I just need to change out of my uniform.”

Violet eyes lit up with excitement at this suggestion and the man vanished up the stairs. I don’t know what he thought was going to happen, but we didn’t have time to play around before we had to leave again before it got too dark. Shaking my head I headed up the stairs and ran into my love leaving our room, I could hear the shower running and noticed he had a coat in his arms.

“I wasn’t sure when you would be ready so I hadn’t grabbed my jacket,” he explained with his goofy grin. “Figured while I was up here I would start the shower for you! While you freshen up I’ll load up the car!”

His eyes twinkled with excitement as he gazed up at me; it reminded me of why I fell for him. The life his eyes reflected always amazed me for one who called himself the God of Death. “I’ll see you downstairs shortly.”

With a nod, the joy of my life headed down the stairs, his braid dancing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two confirmed chapters left. It could be one, but I really don't want to do a back an forth again for this one.


	4. Happy Anniversary - Heero's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero reveals his gift. Much fluff. Much sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH. This isn't even what started the story but I wanted to write a fluff full of fluffy feels.

**Anniversary** _  
Happy Anniversary - Heero's POV_

Coming back down the stairs from my shower I grinned, Duo was a bundle of energy sitting on the dinner table. We had to make sure it was a solid one when we got it, not for any reason you’re probably thinking, because you never knew what Duo was going to declare a “seat” or launch himself from afterwards. I didn’t want to skimp on a flimsy table if he was going to bounce excitedly on the edge of it while swinging his legs back and forth. Granted, a sturdy table that could deal with _that_ Duo did lead to other more intimate activities on occasion.

“I’m so excited to get away for a few days! I can’t believe we actually got Une to sign that agreement to leave us alone for the week,” the amethyst eyed bundle of energy exclaimed as he held his hands out to me.

Taking his hands I allowed him to pull me closer and between his legs which promptly wrapped around my own. I growled lightly in warning as he wiggled himself closer to me, reminding myself that it was still a long drive and we had the whole week. “Come _koi_ , the drive is long and it will be dark by the time we get there,” I whisper against his lips.

Giggling, Duo pressed his lips harder against mine for a proper kiss and pushed me away with just enough force to escape. “Well, let’s go then!”

Rolling my eyes, I follow him out of the house and lock up.

* * *

The drive up the mountain was light and easy, as I always find it with Duo. He filled me in on his call with Hilde and how her scrap yard was doing and how excited he was to tell her about our week away. I smiled at him, ‘ _I forgot Hilde and Duo were close. I should have reached out to her. I’m sure he’ll forgive me.’_

Noticing we were getting close and true to my word, it was getting dark I pulled over to the shoulder and turned on my hazard lights. Duo looked over at me questioningly. “Do you trust me my precious _Shinigami_ ,” I ask him as I reach for the glove box.

With a roll of his eyes, Duo responds in the affirmative. “Good. I have a surprise for you and don’t want you to see it until I’m ready,” I explained while pulling out a length of soft black fabric. Holding it up for him to inspect, I gesture towards him as if to ask “Do you mind?” Goofy grin and a thumbs up was my answer. I grin and tie the cloth around his eyes; making sure he can’t see anything. I pull out my phone and send Wufei a message.

* * *

The drive wasn’t much longer from the time we pulled over to us reaching the cabin; but I needed to give everyone enough time to get back to the cabin and get situated. Pulling up a short time later I smile; Relena was true to her word. Everything was perfect.

Through the windows I could see the lights were dimmed, candles lit and soft fairy lights – whatever those were – lighting the main room of the cabin. Trowa was at the window waiting for us and gave me a thumbs up as I got out of the car. Moving over to Duo’s side of the car I double check my coat pocket for his gift; relieved that it was there, my nerves getting the better of me. I snort lightly at the thought of Duo knowing that the “Perfect Soldier” was nervous and the amount of teasing I would endure in the coming days.

Opening his door and helping the beautiful man out I smile. “We’re here, but you have just a little bit longer to wear the blindfold,” I whisper into his ear. I’m answered with a grin and a nod; Duo was never one to back down from surprises. Tucking his arm into mine I led him up to and into the cabin – making a show of unlocking the door so he could hear keys jingling. As we stepped inside I raised a finger for silence and shooed everyone outside as I pulled Duo further into the room. The exchanging of places went smoothly and silently, which with how excited Relena and Quatre were, was quite impressive.

Getting Duo to the center of the room, I let go of his arm and steadied him. “I’m going to remove the blindfold now but keep your eyes closed for a moment longer,” I instruct as I lean close to undo the knot behind his head. I took the opportunity to breathe in his scent – milk and honey shampoo and conditioner, my favorite. Satisfied that Duo kept his eyes closed despite his goofy grin – oh how I loved that goofy grin – I tucked the blindfold away and pulled out the gift.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered myself onto one knee and took his left hand into mine.

“Duo, you can open your eyes now,” I said up to him; I would never tire of watching his eyelashes flutter over his beautiful eyes when he opens them. As they opened, “Will you marry me?”

In my hand I held a simple silver band, hovering over his left ring finger. I honestly didn’t know how he’d react and time seemed to stand still in that breath of a moment that I waited for his answer. We hadn’t talked about this, I didn’t know if this was even something my partner wanted. I only knew that I needed him in my life, forever. I wanted the world to know he was mine to love always.

After what seemed like forever, there was a burst of energy and suddenly I was tackled to the ground, head lightly hitting the cabin floor. The next sensation I had was wet on my face, but not from me. Relena did not warn me about these emotions. I didn’t know what I was supposed to be doing, but before panic mode could fully activate I heard a muffled “yes.”

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes,” Duo said as he sat up off of me, tears shimmering in his eyes, goofy grin plastered on his face. Behind him stood our friends, having been watching discreetly from the windows and knowing it was safe once I was tackled. They were all smiling, even Wufei and Dorothy. Sitting up, I took ahold of Duo’s left hand again and slipped the ring on. “I’m glad,” I said with a kiss.

Beaming, Duo finally noticed that we weren’t alone and blushed beautifully. Standing up, Duo helped me up from the ground snuggled into my side embarrassed. It wasn’t often the outgoing man turned shy like this, but I enjoyed it when it meant he was snug against me for protection. Chuckling I kissed the top of his head and smiled at everyone. Duo finally looked up and grinned at everyone who began offering their congratulations.

Flutes of champagne – and a sparkling cider for Quatre – were passed around to everyone in celebration. Duo soon relaxed and turned back into his normal charming self and interacted with our friends.

Heading into the kitchen for a brief moment, I looked into the fridge for the other bottle of champagne from Noin. _‘I’m sure he’ll say yes. Congratulations! – Noin & Milliardo,’ _the note read. Chuckling I put it back in the fridge and made a mental note to annoy Zechs when we returned from vacation.

Straightening back up, I noticed I wasn’t alone. Smiling over at the new kitchen occupant, I pulled them into a hug. “Thank you Relena.”

Laughing softly, she returned the hug and stepped away. “You deserve him Heero. I don’t regret us not working out. We’re both happier this way,” she said with a warm smile. I hummed in agreement, still not a man of many words. Glancing over the breakfast bar and out into the main area of the cabin I watched my partner, my _fiancé_ , entertain our friends and smiled.

“Besides, you smile more with him than you did with me,” Relena’s voice broke through my thoughts. There wasn’t any pain in her voice, just the same warmth that is always there when she talks to me. Before I could respond, amethyst eyes found my own Prussian blue ones and the owner headed my way.

With a delicate glance at her, very nonexistent watch, Relena announced to the room, “Look at the time, it’s getting late. We better get going before it get too dark to drive!” No sooner had she said those words was the cabin empty, having been herded out by her and Dorothy.

* * *

A short time later, Duo had discovered the beanbag chairs and pulled them in front of the fire. I rolled my eyes at his pure excitement over the size of them; though admittedly they were larger and nicer than the one he had at home. I moved over to the fire and allowed him to pull me down into his arms and sighed.

“Happy anniversary _koi_ ,” I murmured against his lips. “Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.” The only response a groan of pleasure as the love of my life deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the chapter that started it all! It will not be the Duo POV of this chapter, it is a new chapter.


	5. Happy Anniversary - Duo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo present his gift to Heero the next morning. Heero, shows Duo how much it means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Before you go read this. Welcome to imagination land of how Heero shows Duo how much the gift means to him. I couldn't bring myself to write it lol Maybe someday.

** Anniversary  
** _Happy Anniversary – Duo POV_

The evening after we left the house was a blur. The drive passed quickly as we talked and sooner than I knew it, we were at the cabin. I was so excited; it hadn’t been too long since we were able to escape like this for a vacation. I was still nervous about your anniversary gift; especially after you blindfolded me.

I glanced down at you lying in my arms and smiled. The fire light flickered off the ring on my hand – I definitely hadn’t expected this for an anniversary gift. We had never talked about getting married; plus I figured when it came down to it I would be the one asking you to marry me.

Squirming, I settled down further into the beanbag chairs and grinned; I loved the sound they made. “Heero?”

“Hmm,” was the reply from the face buried against my chest; slowly you raised your eyes to look up at me.

“I love you,” I responded, pulling you up for a kiss. I smiled as you fumbled around on the beanbag chair trying to find balance on it. “They were all in on it weren’t they,” I asked helping steady you on the beanbag chair and leaning in to kiss you again. The look of annoyance on your face as you tried to get comfortable was amusing for me; I appreciated that you were trying for me. Sometimes, I enjoyed your discomfort in these things and my unwillingness to help sometimes paid off in the end for me; thus you can suffer my love.

“I’m sorry Hilde wasn’t here,” you intoned softly. Looking over, there was guilt in your eyes and I could only offer a warm smile.

“It’s fine, had she been here the surprise would have been ruined. Besides, she was busy helping me with your gift,” I grinned. Though, I was now worried about the gift. It seemed so small in comparison, but I knew it didn’t matter. It came from the heart and I knew you would cherish it all the same. “But, it seems to still be in the car.”

You shrugged lightly, “We can get it in the morning.” Glancing over at you I could see you had something else in mind. My stomach, however, chose that moment to rudely protest the lack of dinner.

Laughing we both get up, I don’t concede and help you up from the floor as we make our way into the kitchen. Despite it being after midnight, I needed food. Opening the fridge I tossed my goofy grin your way, the fridge had all of my favorite late night snacks in it!

“I know how your stomach thinks _koi_ ,” you respond with a chuckle. Reaching around me you pull out some fruit and I roll my eyes at you, grabbing for the pudding instead. Heading back to the fire I plopped down on the beanbag chairs again and let out a content sigh.

“Une was in on this wasn’t she,” I mused.

Your chuckle was the only response I needed. ‘ _That explains why she easily signed the paper saying she would leave us alone this week_ ,’ I thought to myself.

* * *

It was the chirping of the birds that woke me, and the cramp in my back. Stretching my arms high above my head I allowed myself to wake up fully. Glancing around I chuckled, ‘ _Well, that explains why my back hurts._ ’

Heaving myself up from the beanbag chairs, I glanced around for you. Hearing water running in the kitchen I made my way, in that direction to a very welcome sight of you cooking breakfast. “Coffee,” you nodded towards the counter where there was a bowl with a handle waiting for me before nodding towards the front door, “and luggage.”

Smiling I wrapped my hands around the bowl and sipped the coffee and looked over at what you were making. “French toast. Bacon is in the oven.”

My favorites.

I moved over to my backpack and balanced my coffee while I retrieved the envelope I had tucked away for safe keeping. Moving towards the dining area, I sat the envelope down at the head of the table and my coffee at the seat next to it. Moments later you entered with two plates of French toast and bacon.

I watched as you eyed the envelope with your name scrawled across it in my handwriting. Shrugging I lightly responded, “It’s not as fancy as a ring. But Hilde helped me with the idea.” I was as nervous as a high school girl giving a love note to my crush.

“I’m sure it’s perfect,” you said reaching for the envelope. Opening it you pulled out the letter inside.

* * *

‘ _Heero,_

_It had only taken a glance for me to be… well, obsessed with you. I don’t know if there’s any other word to describe it._

_There was something about that day when I was first alerted to another Gundam in the area. I don’t know what it was exactly; excitement? I had been briefed on our missions so I knew there were others out there, I just didn’t expect to cross paths as soon as I did. I don’t know what I was hoping for when I finally met another pilot; friendship, family? I didn’t expect hostility._

_I especially didn’t expect to meeting another pilot trying to blow up his suit! I mean, I understand that they weren’t supposed to end up in OZ’s hands, but come on! I was saving your suit! Why would you still try to blow it up?! Heh, I’m still not sorry I shot you…twice. But we couldn’t have let that girl know who we were and I really didn’t want you trying to blow up my buddy Deathscythe!_

_It was in that moment though that I became obsessed with trying to figure you out. Figure out what made you tick. Your logic never really made any sense to me; somedays it still doesn’t. But hey, at least now I know what I got myself into; and I wouldn’t change it for the whole Earth Sphere Unified Nation. You’ve made me one very lucky man, Heero Yuy._

_I love your dedication to your cause. I love how you look at me even when I’m being an idiot. It makes my heart swell._

_Even through our time as Gundam pilots I watched you, I’m sure you noticed. I just was so obsessed with figuring you out._

_When the wars ended and we joined Preventers, I was so nervous to ask you to share an apartment with me. It was cheaper this way. I was surprised when you said yes._

_It took one glance once we had moved in together to know that I was done for. My plan to be near you to figure you out turned more into a blissful nightmare of always being with you, yet not._

_I remember that party of Quatre’s. It was shortly after you and Relena split up. You seemed so sad and I couldn’t stand it any longer. I remember the look of pure horror on Quatre’s face as someone – probably Dorothy – suggested we play Dare or Dare. I knew you would never back down from a challenge._

_But when she dared you to kiss another one of the pilots, I don’t know why you kissed me. Was it because I was the closest? But honestly, it didn’t matter why. I had fallen for you. I was being kissed by the man I loved. It took only a glance to know I wasn’t alone in that feeling._

_Those first few months were awkward – navigating going from roommate to_ roommate _. Yeah, that was bad…_

_I knew as the months moved on that this is what I needed. I saw you open up not only to me, but to the others. You smiled. Not that you didn’t smile before, but you began smiling with your heart. Relena had taught you how to smile with your eyes, I’m forever thankful for that. But you smiled at me in a way that no one else saw._

_I knew with a glance at the smile the first time you smiled it I was doomed. I was forever yours from that point forward._

_I know neither of us do gifts, or sappy shows of feelings. I just need you to understand how much I love you and will continue to love you forever._

_-Shinigami’_

* * *

I stared down at my plate and slowly ate, glancing up at you from time to time as you read the letter. I was embarrassed; I didn’t like doing the mushy things like this. I wasn’t afraid of any public displays of affection; in fact I loved it because I could get you to turn the most wonderful shades of red.

Needless to say, I nearly jumped out of my skin when you reached over and raised my chin with your fingers. Words weren’t needed at this point. Words had said enough.

The kiss you gave me was crushing, desperate and hungry. Breakfast sat abandoned as you pulled me up from the table and tossed me over your shoulder and marched towards the hallway, all of my laughing protests ignored.

Your growl as you tossed me on to the bed told me everything; I would not be leaving this room anytime soon – nor would you.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed and exhausted at the same time. Smiling I looked around me. King size bed – sheets a disaster; flowers and chocolates on the floor – shoved out of the way in a rush of desire; hair everywhere – hair tie nowhere in sight; resting next to me – the most beautiful man I know. Prussian blue eyes, darker skin and a wild mess of hair all topped off with the most loving smile ever.

My Heero, my Winged Pilot and love of my life. Leaning up I brushed my lips against yours and smiled, “Happy anniversary Heero.”

“Happy anniversary Duo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That letter is what started it. The letter changed from how I was originally going to write it, but I like how it turned out. It's better than the original.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed part 1! This story has evolved from me just writing about the gift, to deciding I needed to have Duo talk about the gift, to the fun stuff I have planned for the end of the story. Its going to be short and hopefully I can finish it today or at least this week. Or, finish writing it today and slowly upload it.


End file.
